moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Armia CreepyTown (Nexus Szaleństwa)
Utworzona w czasie Wojny Biliona, formowana na najróżniejsze sposoby, armia ta została uformowana aby przeciwstawić się nowemu, potężnemu zagrożeniu ze strony Imperium Nexusa, którego liczby nieskończenie przewyższały potencjał militarny małego miasteczka w praktycznie każdym możliwym zakresie. Złożona z ludzi, nieludzi, insektoidów i właściwie wszystkiego co tylko się nawinęło i dało podporządkować woli mieszkańców miasta, armia CreepyTown pomimo swych niedoskonałości stała się dowodem na to jak zorganizowani są jego mieszkańcy i że w sytuacjach kryzysowych potrafią oni przemóc swą niechęć, oraz zarzucić waśnie i spory na rzecz swej niezależności i bezpieczeństwa. Historia CreepyTown od zawsze dysponowało jakimiś siłami, było w końcu miastem, do którego z jakiegoś powodu jak ćmy do światła ściągali psychopaci, sadyści, mordercy i wszystko inne co niestabilne psychicznie z całego Kraju. Ci ludzie i nieludzie znali tylko walkę, najczęściej nieczystą i nie znającą litości walkę, która nierzadko bardziej przypominała polowanie na słabszych od siebie niż faktyczne starcie. W takich warunkach, każdy kto chciał zamieszkać w mieście, nawet jeśli nie był szaleńcem musiał się nim stać, albo chociaż dobrze znać się na samoobronie, gdyż w przeciwnym razie czekała go szybka zguba. Z powodu wyżej wymienionych warunków, mieszkańców miasta nigdy nie było też zbyt wielu i można ich było podzielić na trzy grupy. Pierwszą stanowili piraci Strange, zbieranina najróżniejszego sortu łapserdaków, którym zależało głównie na szybkim zarobku i równie szybkim roztrwonieniu go w burdelu albo karczmie. Nie dbali oni o to, czy w trakcie owego wzbogacania się ktoś ucierpi, a właściwie to w wielu przypadkach nawet lubili rozrywki w postaci zdzierania skóry z pleców i wyrzucaniu ofiary za burtę, a następnie patrzeniu jak ta zostaje żywcem pożarta przez rekiny ściągnięte zapachem krwi. Grupa ta była brutalna jak każda inna, chociaż nie była nawet w połowie tak krwiożercza jak druga no i jeśli miało się dość pieniędzy, można było uciec spod stali jej przedstawicieli. Drugą grupę stanowili już wspomniani wcześniej psychopaci i sadyści. Im z kolei nie zależało na zysku, ani bogactwie, przynajmniej w zdecydowanej większości. Znakomita większość z nich ignorowała potrzebę wszelkich wygód, nie licząc tych najbardziej podstawowych. Ich celem było czerpanie przyjemności, a ową przyjemność dawało im zarówno spędzenie nocy z kotołaczką w Vanilla Unicorn, jak i upieczenie takowej żywcem na rożnie. To w zdecydowanej większości ci ludzie i nieludzie, odpowiadają za fakt, że w promieniu stu kilometrów od miasta, nie znajduje się żadna inna prosperująca osada, gdyż mieszkańcy takowych zostali już dawno wyrżnięci właśnie przez przedstawicieli tejże grupy. Trzecia grupa, najnormalniejsza ze wszystkich, zrzeszała ludzi, którzy nie byli psychopatycznymi mordercami, sadystycznymi gwałcicielami ani innymi rodzajami osób skrzywionych umysłowo. Byli to zwykli ludzie i nieludzie, przywiani tutaj wizją niezależności i absolutnej wolności jaką dawało CreepyTown, nawet jeśli nie miało no żadnych służb policyjnych, które mogłyby zadbać o ich bezpieczeństwo. Grupa ta znacznie powiększyła swe szeregi i bogactwo rasowe wraz z agresywną ekspansją Federacji. Paradoksalnie, poziom niebezpieczeństwa jaki panował w mieście był w zaistniałej sytuacji korzystny, bo chcący bronić swego dobytku mieszkańcy musieli umieć się bronić no i mieć broń, którą bronić by się mogli. Przybycie Nexusa Potężne wrota między-wymiarowe jakich używał Nexus do przerzutu swych sił były bardzo charakterystyczne, zwłaszcza w rezonansie energetycznym jaki uwalniały. Ten typ energii uwolniony w takich liczbach natychmiast zaalarmował Ienstreta. Kraj pełen był wszelkiej maści anomalii, które pojawiały się nagle i chaotycznie, często siejąc zamęt i zniszczenie, a następnie równie szybko znikały. Ta anomalia była inna. Jeśli rzeczywistość traktować jak tkaninę, zwykła anomalia była jak niewielka dziurka powstała na skutek przetarcia materiału, wrota między-wymiarowe jakich używał Ienstret tworzyły w tej tkaninie dziurki wielkości ukłucia szpilką, to co zrobił Nexus było natomiast jak pchnięcie owej tkaniny nożem o szerokim ostrzu. Ta wyrwa była zbyt duża, zbyt stabilna i utrzymywała się stanowczo za długo, aby powstała naturalnie. Szybki skan z orbity natychmiast ukazał mrocznemu skalę problemu. Potężne wrota między-wymiarowe jakie zbudował Nexus, dzika szarża jego wojsk na terytorium Legiona, wbicie się w pas terenu nieprzyjaciela na sto kilometrów w głąb i równie szybka utrata tych ziem z gargantuicznymi jak na standardy mrocznego stratami w czasie realizacji kolejnych punktów wyżej opisanej walki. Mroczny patrzył na ten atak z mieszanką podziwu, skonfundowania i zażenowania. Nowa siła jaka przybyła do Kraju na pierwszy rzut oka dysponowała lepszą technologią od niego, nieskończenie potężniejszymi zapasami, a mimo to nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z armią robaków, którą szachowała nawet Federacja, państwo mające zaledwie kilka lat, z o wiele mniejszymi zapasami i siłami do dyspozycji. Mroczny już nawet nie chciał komentować uzbrojenia jakim posługiwał się pierwszy rzut sił wysłanych przez Nexusa. Ienstret zdawał sobie jednak sprawę ze skali zagrożenia i konieczności szybkiego działania. Natychmiast podzielił się swymi rewelacjami z miastem. Informacje jakie przyniósł mroczny wzbudziły mieszane odczucia, jedni wiwatowali nie mogąc się doczekać walki z nowym przeciwnikiem i zastanawiali się już nad opcjami torturowania takowego kiedy dostaną jego przedstawicieli w swoje ręce, inni zastanawiali się jak uniknąć walki i uciekać z miasta, chociaż ci szybko porzucili swe plany, kiedy Ienstret przedstawił im liczy jakimi dysponuje oponent, następni jak odeprzeć nieunikniony atak. Wszyscy byli jednak zgodni co do jednego, trzeba było szykować się do wojny, prawdziwej wojny, której nie odeprze już samodzielnie drużyna najsilniejszych wojowników miasta. Mobilizacja Ienstret przeżywał ciężkie chwile próbując przekonać Strange i Renzana, że to on powinien dowodzić obroną miasta. Pół-smok i syrena byli kompletnie głusi na wszystkie jego argumenty. Nie obchodziło ich, że Yen jest jedyną osobą mogącą na czas sensownie uzbroić mieszkańców, po czasie mroczny zrozumiał, że Strange chciała posłać swoich ludzi do walki z kordami i innymi brzeszczotami, kompletnie ignorując takie zdobycze technologii jak broń automatyczna. Renzan z kolei wolał widzieć na tym stanowisku siebie lub Strange, no i nie podobało mu się, że mroczny chce wykorzystać w walce jego samoloty. Po kilku godzinach kłótni Ienstret zadał w końcu jedno pytanie, jak konkretnie mają zamiar obronić miasto przed przeciwnikiem, który może na nie bez większego wysiłku rzucić kilka milionów jednostek bojowych. Argument ten przekonał Renzana, a kilkanaście minut później, po zestawieniu miasta z armiami Nexusa na nieznanej części wyspy, także Strange dała się przekonać argumentacji. Skąd mroczny wziął takie ilości broni i amunicji do niej pozostaje zagadką, ale już w kilka dni po tym jak do miasta dotarła informacja o potężnej armii jaka uderzyła na nieznaną krainę, każdy mieszkaniec CreepyTown dysponował własnym karabinem automatycznym, bronią poboczną, nożem bojowym i wreszcie także maczetą lub toporkiem, w zależności od upodobania. Nieodzowna była tutaj pomoc Strange, która swoją charyzmą, oraz groźbami przerobienia na konserwy dla krakena, przekonała mieszkańców aby ci dołączyli do obrony miasta. Aby przypadkiem cała ta armia psychopatów i sadystów nie rzuciła się zaraz po uzbrojeniu na siebie, Flavia i Toxic zorganizowały nowym rekrutom ćwiczenia z zakresu walki wręcz i posługiwania się bronią. Poborowi ćwiczyli dniem i nocą, każdego dnia, w każdej dzielnicy miasta, a szkolenie obejmowało zakres walki z każdym rodzajem przeciwnika, piechotę lekką, ciężką, nawet szybkie odnajdywanie snajperów. Obie kobiety upewniły się, że były to ćwiczenia po których członkowie obrony miasteczka byli zbyt wyczerpani aby walczyć ze sobą. Co prawda mroczny rozważał po prostu wszczepienie czipów wszystkim zbyt agresywnym członkom formacji, ale zmiana ich behawioryzmu natychmiast zaalarmowała by resztę obrońców, zaczipowanie wszystkich także nie wchodziło w grę, nikt w CreepyTown nie oddałby swej wolności, nawet jeśli ceną za jej utrzymanie byłoby życie zainteresowanego. Szkolenie było więc tutaj najlepszą i najpraktyczniejszą opcją. Oprócz tego Yen wraz z Renzanem mroczny przeprowadził szeroko zakrojone operacje mające na celu przygotowanie samolotów do wydania Imperium Nexusa bitwy. Obaj obcy zgodnie uznali, że w swoim obecnym stanie jednostki te nie mają szans na podjęcie chociaż cienia równej walki z rasą, zdolną do podróży między-wymiarowych na masową skalę. Tak rozpoczął się żmudny proces renowacji, Ien wyjął stare, w większości niesprawne już silniki machin Renzana i zastąpił je swoimi, baki na paliwo wymienił na niezwykle wydajne ogniwa galwaniczne. Samoloty nie zyskały na szybkości, ale straciły na wadze i mogły przebywać w powietrzu wielokrotnie dłużej niż normalnie. Samoloty zostały także wyposażone w pola jonowe, które chroniły je przed pociskami litymi i energetycznymi, a przy odpowiednim ustawieniu mogły także tłumić działanie radarów i systemów namierzających, jednostki latające pokryto także warstwą żelu chroniącego przed użyciem pola elektromagnetycznego. Poważnym mankamentem pozostawało uzbrojenie, jednak i na to znalazła się odpowiedź. Zamiast początkowo zakładanych dezintegratorów czy innych futurystycznych broni, mroczny zwiększył kaliber karabinów na samolotach i za cenę mniejszej ilości amunicji, wyposażył samoloty w małe ładunki elektromagnetyczne, które detonowały się kiedy znalazły się w pobliżu kilkudziesięciu metrów od celu. Jeśli było to możliwe, jednostkom przystosowanym do walki jako bombowce, dawano zamiast ich standardowych ładunków rakiety bądź bomby także korzystające z ładunków elektromagnetycznych. Ich obszarowe działanie, na które samoloty CreepyTown miały gotową odpowiedź, miał być koszmarem dla formacji latających Nexusa i nie tylko. Taktyka machin latających była prosta, zmusić przeciwnika do bliskiego kontaktu z siłami miasta w powietrzu, które odporne na ostrzał rakietowy mogły zostać zniszczone tylko skoncentrowanym ogniem na bliski dystans. Na tym dystansie natomiast piloci z CreepyTown mieli zdecydowaną przewagę, ich machiny nie dość, że mogły latać dłużej, to nie musiały się obawiać o trafianie bezpośrednio w cel, starczyło trafić kilka metrów od niego. Po zapewnieniu sobie armii do walki pieszo i w powietrzu przyszedł czas na pancerną pięść miasta. Co prawda Quint próbował oponować przed rozkradaniem domu swojego szwagra, jednak został szybko uciszony przez Strange. Podobnie jak w przypadku samolotów, mroczny musiał wymienić ich stare silniki na nowsze, tym razem pozwalające na faktyczne zwiększenie prędkości poruszania się, konieczna była też wymiana zbiorników z paliwem na ogniwa galwaniczne, gdzie w zaoszczędzone miejsce, zarówno na silnikach jak i ogniwach, wstawiono generatory pola jonowego. Podobnie jak samoloty tak i czołgi pokryto odpowiednim żelem, chroniącym go przed ładunkami elektromagnetycznymi. Armaty samych czołgów były wymieniane tylko jeśli było to absolutnie konieczne, dawano im natomiast zupełnie nowe typy amunicji. Pociski generujące pola elektromagnetyczne wyłączające elektrykę przeciwnika, wzięte z Federacji głowice z pociskami plazmowymi, których projekty mroczny dostał dzięki Toxic, pociski solarne mogące całkowicie pozbawić wzroku przeciwnika na ogromnym dystansie a na bliskim po prostu go usmażyć, lub ciężko poparzyć. Oprócz tego po Cmentarzu Technologii walało się też od groma amunicji konwencjonalnej, gdzie w większości przypadków wymagana była jedynie wymiana zapalnika. Mroczny nie był głupcem, nie dałby tak potężnego arsenału w ręce zwykłych ludzi, którzy mogą w każdej chwili zdradzić miasto, przez przekupstwo, albo ze zwykłego strachu. Do pilotowania swych machin i czołgów wyznaczył on najinteligentniejszych członków Czarnych Brygad. Ich członkowie zostali oddelegowani do specjalnych komór symulacyjnych, gdzie godzinami wdrażali techniki jakie wgrano im do głów z użyciem czipów. Fanatyzm tej formacji i jej oddanie wobec mrocznego nie mogło się równać z niczym innym, co oczywiście wzbudziło natychmiastowe podejrzenia i o mało nie wywołało konfliktu, ale na szczęście skończyło się na kolejnych godzinach dyskusji. Największym problemem i zmartwieniem mrocznego była linia brzegowa. Ienstret mógł ustawić na niej czołgi, mógł próbować stawiania redut, lub czegokolwiek, ale to tutaj przeciwnik mógł sprowadzić swoje najcięższe działa, działa artyleryjskie na okrętach było transportować o wiele łatwiej niż na lądzie, a Yen wątpił żeby przeciwnikowi chciało się angażować do walki platformy anty-grawitacyjne, jeśli w ogóle takowymi dysponował, przynajmniej w pierwszej fazie walki. Strange nie zgadzała się rzecz jasna na jakąkolwiek modernizacje swego okrętu, czy nawet danie jej lepszych kul armatnich, nie wspominając już o budowie innego okrętu. Co prawda kraken był jakimś argumentem, ale nie przekonywał on Ienstreta. Ostatecznie po dość burzliwych i czasochłonnych negocjacjach, Strange zgodziła się na postawienie w okolicy linii brzegowej kilku baterii artyleryjskich, bazujących na technologii dział elektromagnetycznych. Kanonada tego typu pocisków mogła skutecznie odpowiadać na wszelkiej maści ostrzał nieprzyjaciela, co ważne tego typu ostrzał był niezwykle celny, co pozwalało na prowadzenie wyłącznie ostrzału punktów newralgicznych wrogich jednostek, a co za tym idzie na oszczędzanie amunicji przy ostrzale. W późniejszym czasie mroczny miał postawić jeszcze kilka takich baterii w całym mieście, z których każda mogła posłać salwę kilkudziesięciu pocisków w przeciwnika. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych pojazdów, kierownictwo nad pojazdami przejęły Czarne Brygady, z wyjątkiem baterii w porcie, których obsługą zajęli się piraci Strange. Oprócz tego w całym mieście mobilizowano mniejsze i większe siły. Quint zdołał przekonać kilka grup Wyzwolenia Krajowego, że nie znajdą one lepszego miejsca do obrony, przez co miasto otrzymało wsparcie licznych, zaprawionych w bojach nieludzkich weteranów, a ponieważ Nexus pomimo swego zróżnicowania posyłał do walki głównie ludzi, członkom Wyzwolenia Krajowego walka z jego armią bardzo pasowała żądnym ludzkiej krwi rebeliantom. Swój udział mieli tutaj także Loki i Scarlett, którzy na potrzeby walki przywrócili do życia całkiem pokaźne siły w postaci nieumarłych i innych stworzeń z domeny nekromancji jak chociażby upiory. Do walki dołączył się tutaj także kult Zevry, przy okazji objawiając swą obecność całemu miastu i wywołując niemałe zaskoczenie u wszystkich jego przedstawicieli. W rezultacie miasto zyskało pokaźne siły, chyba największe w swojej historii, jakie mogło wystawić do walki. Insektoidy Ienstret nie łudził się nawet przez chwilę, miał do swej dyspozycji kilkanaście sprawnie wyszkolonych i dobrze uzbrojonych kompanii piechoty gotowych i niezwykle zdeterminowanych do walki o swój dom. Mógł skutecznie zatrzymywać szarże przeciwnika sprawnym ostrzałem artyleryjskim prowadzonym przez jego fanatycznie oddane brygady. Mógł postawić na drodze przeciwnika eskadrę jednostek latających, która skutecznie powstrzyma jego próby bombardowania miasta z powietrza. Mógł zatrzymać jego okręty daleko od lądu z użyciem swych dział, zresztą ewentualne jednostki pancerne też można było tak zatrzymać. Wszystko to było jednak na nic, wróg wciąż mógł zająć CreepyTown samymi tylko rzutami piechoty, pomimo wszystkiego co zrobili mieszkańcy i najpewniej nawet nie poczułby strat w trakcie ataku. Problemem były tutaj liczby, ktoś kto może bez problemu wystawić armie, która zajmie sto kilometrów terenu kontrolowanego przez demoniczne robaki plujące plazmą z odbytów, z całą pewnością nie będzie miał problemu z zajęciem miasteczka chronionego przez kilka tysięcy ludzi i nieludzi. Yen potrzebował armii, potężnej w liczbach, taniej w uzbrojeniu, nieulękłej i fanatycznie oddanej swej sprawie. Klonowanie byłoby dobrą opcją, gdyby miał na to czas, poza tym klony trzeba było uzbroić, ponownie dobrą opcją byłby roboty, gdyby miał czas na postawienie fabryki no i materiały. Potrzebował czegoś co rozwija się szybko, jest tanie w utrzymaniu i najlepiej nie będzie trzeba poświęcać czasu na szkolenie tego do walki, bo będzie dysponowało naturalnymi instynktami. Mroczny zastanawiał się przez dość długi czas, aż nie zobaczył TajemnicySieci bawiącej się ze swoim pająkiem. Insekty były idealną odpowiedzią na jego zapotrzebowanie, rozmnażały się szybko, sprawnie, miały własne pancerze, żyły dosyć krótko, więc wiedzę także przyswajały szybko, ale potrzebna była armia robali, które przy okazji mogłyby służyć za mięso armatnie i podjąć walkę z siłami Nexusa. Pewnego dnia Ienstret przekroczył swoje Czarne Wrota i znikną na kilka dni, a gdy tylko wrócił natychmiast wziął się za realizacje swojego dziwnego projektu. Nie wiadomo czym była dziwna, ciemna, pyłowa substancja, która z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczęła tworzyć nad miastem misterną mozaikę lewitujących korytarzy i innych pomieszczeń, z licznymi przejściami wijącymi się w górę i w dół. Spektakl ten trwał jednak kilka dni, po których cały konstrukt raptem znalazł się nad CreepySea, po czym przeszył go impuls zielonej energii, który zespolił całą konstrukcję zmieniając ją w jeden blok rozgrzanego do czerwoności materiału, który następnie zatonął w morzu, by wynurzyć się z niego po kilkunastu godzinach. Po kolejnej godzinie cały konstrukt spowiła zielona mgła, wówczas zniknął on z pola widzenia mieszkańców CreepyTown, pojawiło się jednak coś innego, potężne wały ziemne, które uformowały potężny wał ziemny nieregularnie otaczający całe miasto. Tydzień później w licznych miejscach w mieście spod ziemi wystrzeliły niewielkie bruzdy ziemi, które odsłoniły wejścia do rozległego kompleksu tuneli, z których wymaszerowały pierwsze insektoidy. Gdzie dokładnie Yen znalazł taką rasę, skąd ją sprowadził i skąd wiedział gdzie jej szukać pozostawało zagadką, faktem jednak było że CreepyTown w ciągu dwóch tygodni podwoiło swoje siły, a Ien zaczął mocno mieszać w pierwotnej genetyce robaków, tworząc z nich różne typy jednostek, jakie wkrótce miały stanąć do walki z siłami Nexusa. Z takim nawałem siły roboczej Ienstret wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł, który natychmiast zaczął wdrażać w życie, a pomysłem tym były fortyfikacje dla miasta. Co prawda nie były to zbyt skuteczne obwarowania, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji cokolwiek, było znacznie lepsze niż nic. Siły Obronne CreepyTown Uformowaną wspólnymi wysiłkami armie tworzyło łącznie dziesięć różnych grup. Każda z nich miała inne wyposażenie, doktrynę jaką musiała przyjąć w walce, oraz innego dowódce. W zasadzie łączyło ich tylko to, że w większości byli zbieraniną wszystkiego co popadnie, którą jakimś cudem zdołano zmienić we względnie regularne wojsko. Pierwszy Pułk CreepyTown Pierwsza z grup jaka została uformowana, stanowią ją zarówno zwykli mieszkańcy pragnący chronić swego domu i rodziny, albo przyjaciół, jeśli któreś z takowych posiadają, jak i wszyscy psychopatyczni mordercy i sadyści grup kontynentalnych. Jej członkowie to mieszanka ludzi i nieludzi, którzy chociaż już napatrzyli się na brutalne mordy i inne akty brutalności, w zdecydowanej większości nigdy nie brali jeszcze udziału w regularnej bitwie. Mimo to mają oni za sobą wiele godzin w komorach symulacyjnych, a treningi jakie zapewniła im Flavia i Toxic wystarczyły aby wpoić im podstawowe odruchy w czasie walki. Pierwotnie to ta grupa miała być mięsem idącym na rzeź, jednak jej członkowie nadal mogą zapewniać wsparcie ogniowe w walce, no i potrafią obsługiwać bronie specjalistyczne, co znacznie podnosi ich wartość na polu walki, gdyż takowe zapewniają znaczną przewagę ogniową nad przeciwnikiem. Uzbrojeni w karabiny automatyczne, pistolety i maczety lub topory, swoje ciało osłaniają kamizelkami kuloodpornymi, w walce stanowią trzon sił obronnych wnętrza miasta. Obsadzają większość pozycji i wspierają formacje specjalne i rdzeniowe. Ich udział w walce raczej nie wpłynie negatywnie na morale przeciwnika, ale ściany kul jakie będą potrafili wytworzyć dzięki liczbie swych broni, oraz zdolność do utrzymywania zabezpieczonych pozycji, mogą okazać się przydatne. Oddziałami tej formacji dowodzą TajemnicaSieci, Toxic oraz Vellox. Każda z nich obsadza inny obszar miasta i tak Toxic dowodzi jednostkami stacjonującymi na fortyfikacjach przed HallenWest, Toxic prowadzi do walki kompanie strzegące granicy z CreepyForest a Vellox dowodzi oddziałami znajdującymi się w centrum miasta. Korpus Ochrony Linii Brzegowej Dowodzony przez Strange i składający się głównie z jej piratów, ale także resztek Czarnych Brygad, których mroczny nie miał gdzie rozdysponować, korpus ten jak nietrudno się domyślić ma za zadanie utrzymywać wybrzeże. Jego członkowie uzbrojeni są głównie w krótką broń automatyczną oraz wszelkiej maści broń do walki wręcz, chociaż żołnierze ci posiadają w swoich szeregach drużyny wyposażone w ciężkie karabiny maszynowe. Rzadziej widywane są wyrzutnie rakiet i nieliczne tylko bronie futurystyczne, zwłaszcza dezintegratory, których celem jest zdjęcie jakichkolwiek transportowców usiłujących dostać się na ląd, oraz eliminacja wrogich pojazdów jeśli te znajdą się zbyt blisko. Korpus Ochrony Linii Brzegowej jest wyszkolony bardzo podobnie do tego co oferuje Pułk, z tą tylko różnicą, że jego przedstawiciele widzieli już faktyczną walkę i wiedzą jak się zachować na polu bitwy, przynajmniej w większości przypadków, bo jeśli nie, bitwa bardzo szybko to zweryfikuje. Oprócz tego formacja ta dysponuje jeszcze jedną bronią, czyli potężnym krakenem, który może bez trudu poradzić sobie z większością problemów jakie mogą zagrozić miastu od strony morskiej. Legion Nieumarłych Stworzony przez Scarlett i Lokiego, Legion Nieumarłych stanowi jedną z liczniejszych i bardziej upierdliwych sił jakie do swej dyspozycji mają mieszkańcy miasta. Nieumarli są wszakże jak sama nazwa wskazuje, nieumarli, a co za tym idzie niespecjalnie przejmują się ostrzałem przeciwnika i jego bronią. Nie znają oni pojęcia zmęczenia, strachu ani... znużenia. Jest to o tyle ważne, że jednostki te zostały celowo rozlokowane przed główną linią umocnień, głównie na polach Necrocronusa, w szczególności Trupiego Lasu i innych miejsc, gdzie zagrzebane pod niewielką warstwą ziemi oczekują spotkania z przeciwnikiem. Ta armia chociaż wydaje się nie być niszczycielska jak pozostałe ma swoje zastosowanie, głównie w elemencie zaskoczenia i demoralizowaniu morale. Do tego Scarlett zadbała, aby jej nieumarli nie byli tylko zwykłymi kupami chodzących kości. Stworzone przez nią bestie spokojnie przegryzą stalową płytę, a nierzadko wzywani przez Lokiego licze dopilnują z kolei aby zabici przeciwnicy obracali się przeciwko swym panom. Zwykłe szkielety i zombie są tutaj o tyle skuteczne, że pomimo swej pokraczności nadal dysponują pokaźną siłą i mogą uziemiać i obezwładniać przeciwników, przez co ci nie mogą zbiec przed gniewem pozostałych umarlaków. Sekta Sekta Zevry na początku nie była brana zbyt poważnie, głównie ze względu na swe niewielkie rozmiary. Wszakże jej grupa liczyła sobie niecałą setkę wyznawców, kiedy kobieta oferowała swoją pomoc miastu. Czarownica szybko pokazała jednak na co ją stać i do czego zdolna jest magia krwi. Jej grupa w ciągu miesiąca porwała z terenów całego Kraju prawie tysiąc osób, z których każda została oddana pod całkowitą władze Matki Kultu. Teraz frakcja ta zrzesza masy ludzi i nieludzi, korzystających z najróżniejszych typów oręża zarówno do walki wręcz jak i dystansowej, na dodatek przedstawiciele tej grupy są równie fanatyczni co Czarne Brygady, tyle tylko, że sadyzm i krwiożerczość jest u nich na porządku dziennym. Frakcja ta otrzymała zadanie odciążenia Pułku i podjęcia się obrony Necrocronusa, wraz z większością sił piechoty Czarnych Brygad, jakie także skoncentrowały tutaj swoje siły. Czarne Brygady Są to dokładnie te same Czarne Brygady, które od tak wielu lat tak skutecznie działają na nerwy dowódcom Federacyjnych sił policyjnych i wzbudzają lęk w sercach szeregowych przedstawicieli tychże ugrupowań. Czarne Brygady składają się właściwie niemal wyłącznie z ludzi, którzy przez programy prania mózgu i wgrywanie im odpowiednich zachowań, odruchów, a także doktryn bezpośrednio go głów, stali się fanatycznie oddaną armią mrocznego. Członkowie Czarnych Brygad nie wahają się w swych osądach, nie wycofują się z pola walki, nie zadają pytań i są niezwykle wszechstronni jeśli idzie o uzbrojenie. Z tego powodu Ienstret postanowił wykorzystać ich jako rdzeń obrony miasta, rozdzielając ich siły na praktycznie każdy punkt oporu. Wciąż jednak ich największe zgrupowania znajdują się na terenie Necrocronusa, gdzie mają one rozkaz zatrzymać wroga. Na czele tejże grupy stoi Flavia, która pomimo swej niechęci do Zevry stara się wykonywać powierzone jej rozkazy najlepiej jak się da i współpracować z kobietą. Najemnicy Wyzwolenia Krajowego Ściągnięci do CreepyTown przez Quinta, ci nieludzcy wojownicy pałają szczególną nienawiścią do ludzi, chociaż chciwość, oraz żądza krwi, która coraz szybciej i coraz skuteczniej wymazuje z ich dusz szlachetne ideały o jakie walczyli, sprawia że nie mają oni oporów przed uśmiercaniem kogokolwiek, zwłaszcza jeśli ma im to przynieść zyski. Uzbrojeni w mieszankę broni nieludzkich oraz technologii zrabowanych Federacji są mistrzami wojny partyzanckiej. Z tego powodu postanowiono wykorzystać ich do zatrzymywania marszów przeciwnika na terenie CreepyForest, gdzie najemnicy mają spore pole manewru i mogą skutecznie bawić się psychiką przeciwnika. Na czele armii staną Quint, gdyż jego potencjał magiczny powinien pozwolić na spokojne zniwelowanie problemu przewagi liczebnej oponenta. Brygada Pancerna Lokiego Złożona z licznych, przywróconych do sprawności machin destrukcji z Cmentarza Technologi, z załogą w postaci Czarnych Brygad, jednostki te otrzymały zadanie udzielania wsparcia artyleryjskiego wszędzie tam gdzie będzie ono potrzebne. Liczne pociski różnych typów jakie uwolnić mogą te siły zapewniają im sporą wszechstronność na polu walki, natomiast tarcze jonowe chronią je przed większością typów uzbrojenia pozwalają pojazdom na prowadzenie walki bez obawy o bycie unicestwionymi przez przeciwnika, gdzie głównym zagrożeniem są tu jednostki latające. Co prawda archaiczne działa jakimi dysponują owe czołgi nie powalają swoim zasięgiem, ani tym bardziej celnością jeśli idzie o walkę z innymi jednostkami pancernymi, to wciąż mogą skutecznie gromić tabuny wrogiej piechoty, na bezpieczną odległość. Dowodzenie nad jednostkami pancernymi otrzymał Loki Kruger zapewniony o ich bezwzględnym posłuszeństwie, chociaż należy tutaj brać pod uwagę, że załogi brygad rozkaz posłuszeństwa otrzymały od Ienstreta, a ten nadal pozostaje ich oficerem głównodowodzącym. Eskadra Lotnicza Renzana Podobnie jak brygada Lokiego tak i eskadra Renzana obsadzona jest przez bezwzględnie posłusznych wobec woli kosmity członków Czarnych Brygad. Machiny te chociaż bez porównania wolniejsze od tego czym dysponują jednostki Imperium Nexusa, nie muszą obawiać się przeciążeń związanych z ewentualnym rozerwaniem maszyny na kawałki, nie muszą także zbytnio przejmować się celowaniem, gdyż trafienia z ich broni są w stanie zagrozić przeciwnikowi nawet jeśli pocisk przeleci kilka, a w krytycznych przypadkach nawet kilkanaście metrów od niego, dodatkowo samoloty te mają rakiety samonaprowadzające, które są znacznie groźniejsze od zwykłych karabinów zamontowanych na samolotach. Ostrzał rakietowy przeciwnika także nie będzie tutaj skuteczny ze względu na pole jonowe, które lubi utrudniać namierzanie co wymusza na nim bliższe podejście do jednostek CreepyTown, a tam Renzan ma zdecydowaną przewagę nad lotnikami Nexusa. Flota Wojenna Renzana Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że statki te będą idealne do walki z potencjalnym zagrożeniem Nexusa, Ienstret poprosił Renzana aby ten zatrzymał swoją flotę w odwodzie na bezpiecznym dystansie od miasta. Statki zostały ukryte na terenie Wysp Ku*wa Wyspiarskich, gdzie oczekują na rozkaz do ataku. Yen doskonale wie, że otwarta walka z armadą Nexusa nawet dla jednostek takich jak pancerniki Renzana, będzie samobójstwem i znacznie lepiej aby prowadziły z Arcturusem walkę podjazdową, eliminując jego jednostki zwiadowcze i mniejsze okręty, jakie zapuszczą się na teren wysp. Podobnie jak w przypadku całej obrony CreepyTown walka sama w sobie nie miała tutaj znaczenia, chodziło o wzbudzenie lęku, niepewności, o złamanie ducha armii i o rozbicie jej jedności. Marynarze mieli obawiać się każdego rejsu, mieli liczyć każdą sekundę na pokładzie i wykańczać się psychicznie ze strachu. Do prawdziwej walki pancerniki miały wkroczyć tylko w ostateczności, kiedy nie byłoby już absolutnie żadnego innego wyjścia. Artyleria Elektromagnetyczna Ienstreta Mroczny nie zamierzał oddać najbardziej niszczycielskiej ze swych broni w ręce kogokolwiek innego niż on sam. Nawet piraci Stragne otrzymali specjalnie zautomatyzowane modele tych jednostek, które właściwie wszystko robią za nich, a oni sami są tam jedynie ozdobą. Wśród postronnych machiny te nie budzą większego zainteresowania, od zwykły kamaz z nieco dłuższą, dwuczłonową naczepą jaką ciągnie za sobą po polach. W praktyce jednak główna przyczepa tej jednostki to system namierzania i ogniwo galwaniczne o potężnej mocy, które napędza umieszczoną na drugiej naczepie baterie artyleryjską. Pociski te poruszają się kilkanaście razy szybciej od dźwięku, a zasięg na jaki mogą donieść swe ładunki jest zatrważający, stojąc w porcie CreepyTopwn mogą one spokojnie dostrzelić do Metropolii i dalej, a celność jaką dysponują pozwala im mierzyć bezpośrednio w newralgiczne punkty jednostek przeciwnika, przez co są one jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Jedną salwą te jednostki mogą wyeliminować z walki całą brygadę pancerną albo zatopić okręt, a salw bez konieczności uzupełniania amunicji oddać mogą kilka. Zwykle pojazdy te poruszają się w drużynach liczących trzy jednostki, a każdej z nich towarzyszą trzy jednostki wsparcia, z których jedna posiada ze sobą teleporter umożliwiający na transport dodatkowej amunicji bezpośrednio ze sklepu Yena, kolejna jest generatorem pola jonowego o sporym zasięgu, a ostatnia także jest baterią artyleryjską, tyle że miotającą mniejszymi pociskami, przystosowaną głównie do eliminacji celów latających. Każdej takiej drużynie towarzyszy także drużyna wartowników mrocznego i przedstawiciele wszystkich innych grup piechoty w zależności od umiejscowienia broni. Hordy Insektów Nie wiadomo skąd konkretnie Ienstret sprowadził insektoidy do Kraju, wiadomo jednak, że są one bardzo specyficzną, z całą pewnością groźną i niezwykle potężną w swoich liczbach nacją. Kontrolowane przez swoją królową za pomocą więzi feromonów są jej bezwzględnie oddane i wykonają każde jej polecenie bez względu na to jak bezsensowne i groźne dla ich życia by ono nie było. Sama królowa jest natomiast kontrolowana przez mrocznego z użyciem specjalnego czipu sprzężonego z komputerami jego sklepu, dzięki czemu jej sługi wykonują wszystkie zadania jakie zleci jej mroczny. Dzięki temu insektoidy nie atakują mieszkańców miasta, są całkowicie posłuszne woli oficerów armii miasta, a sama królowa pozwala na modyfikacje genetyczne swych dzieci, co pozwoliło na stworzenie różnych typów jednostek mogących pełnić różne role na polu walki. Same insekty odżywiają się natomiast hodowanymi w swoim leżu zmodyfikowanymi genetycznie algami i grzybami. Pierwotnie mroczny używał ich do karmienia w terenie swoich brygad, bo każdy ich członek mógł przenosić w dwóch pojemnikach hodowle tych organizmów. Owe grzyby i algi zapewniały wszystko co potrzebne do przetrwania, w tym węglowodany i białka, oraz najważniejsze witaminy i inne mikro i makroelementy, podlane wodą z odpowiednimi składnikami potrafiły natomiast zapełnić całe pojemniki w jedną noc. Mroczny stworzył więc całe komnaty, produkujące te rośliny i grzyby, aby wyżywić rosnącą w zastraszającym tempie armie insektoidów. Chociaż są traktowane jak typowe mięso armatnie, które ma przytłoczyć przeciwnika swymi liczbami i związać go walką, aby następnie bardziej elitarne jednostki mogły rozbić przeciwnika swym uzbrojeniem, Ienstret zadbał o to aby „robale” ze swej roli na polu walki wywiązywały się jak najlepiej, dlatego też z użyciem inżynierii genetycznej oraz polegając na sugestiach innych mieszkańców miasta mroczny wykreował kilka typów jednostek. Kopacze - Są najbardziej podstawowym, a także najliczniejszym typem jednostek bojowych insektoidów. Czterorękie stwory o humanoidalnych ciałach, głowach przywodzących na myśl te jakie mają mrówki, cechują się głównie dużą szybkością ruchów, niezwykle skuteczną koordynacją ruchową, oraz bardzo silnymi ramionami. Dzięki temu istoty te mogą skutecznie okładać przeciwnika swymi pięściami jednocześnie próbując wsadzić mu nóż pod żebro. Niestety nie mogą one strzelać z czterech pistoletów naraz lub z dwóch karabinów, nadal jednak stanowią jednostki niezwykle skuteczne w walce wręcz. Uzbrojone w dowolną broń białą, na dystans walczący głównie z użyciem tego co sami sobie stworzą, jeśli w ogóle. Skrzydlacze - Pierwszą rzeczą jaka natychmiast zwróciła uwagę Strange, która naturalnie swoją tezę wykazała poprzez zamordowanie kilkudziesięciu insektoidów, był faktyczny mankament armii, zwykłe robale nie umiały pływać. Co prawda Ienstret mógł kombinować nad stworzeniem robaków zdolnych do pływania po i pod wodą, ale zamiast tego wolał zrobić coś innego. Rozwiązując przy okazji problem Renzana, który zauważył, że samoloty to za mało i przydałoby się coś, co mogło szybko znaleźć się w różnych rejonach pola bitwy, stworzył on robaki latające. Mogły one spokojnie pokonywać odległe dystanse w bardzo krótkim czasie, na dodatek resztki ich odwłoków w postaci długich ogonów doskonale nadawały się do walki, gdyż mogły one z ich użyciem wyrzucać przeciwników za burty statków. Podobnie jak kopacze tak i skrzydlacze w walce bazują głównie na swojej sile, chociaż przez wzgląd na posiadanie tylko jednej pary rąk ich ulubioną taktyką jest podnoszenie przeciwnika i zrzucanie go z dużych wysokości na ziemie. Skoczki - Bardzo specyficzny typ jednostki, której zadaniem jest głównie eliminacja wrogich oficerów oraz ataki na bardziej opancerzone jednostki przeciwnika. Skoczki jak sama nazwa wskazuje dysponują wyjątkowo mocnymi mięśniami nóg, przez co mogą oni skakać na duże wysokości, a także bardzo szybko biegać. Ich taktyką jest skok na przeciwnika i zabicie go z użyciem ogromnego kolca jaki mają na jednej ze swych rąk, a następnie ucieczka w szeregi roju. Aby skoki te nie były jednorazowymi przygodami skoczki dysponują mocniejszym pancerzem, który w odróżnieniu od pozostałych dwóch zdolnych wytrzymać właściwie tylko uderzenia bagnetu lub w mocniejszych punktach trafienie z pistoletu, jest w stanie znieść także trafienia z pocisku karabinowego. 'Pełzacze -' Najnowsze, bardzo nieliczne, jak łatwo się domyślić po nazwie dość powolne jednostki, dysponujące jednak pancerzem, który przebić może właściwie jedynie broń przeciwpancerna. Pełzacze pełnią funkcje jednostek przełamania, właściwie każda część ich ciała jest przystosowana do zabijania, jedna z rąk przekształcona w potężne kleszcze może bez trudu rozpołowić człowieka, nawet kiedy ten dysponuje pancerzem, przy szarży korzystają one ze swego rogu na czole do nabijania sobie na nie przeciwnika, a nawet nieprzekształcone, potężne ramie pozwala im gołą ręką chwycić przeciwnika za głowę i zmiażdżyć jego czaszkę. Fortyfikacje Początkowo Ienstret nie zamierzał fortyfikować miasta inaczej niż poprzez stworzenie wokół niego linii okopów, jednak pojawienie się insektoidów pozwoliło mu na znacznie rozszerzenie swoich planów względem umacniania obrony miasta. Nawet jeśli miały być to z punktu widzenia mrocznego umocnienia prymitywne, były one zdecydowanie lepsze niż żadne. Mur Forteczny Zaczynając to tak, żeby opis linii obrony miał sens. Mur forteczny tworzy się bardzo łatwo, stawia się mur bardzo podobny do tego, jaki miały zamki średniowieczne tyle że nieco pochyły aby zwiększyć szanse na zrykoszetowanie pocisku jaki w taki mur trafia, ale jednocześnie nadal uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi wspięcie się na niego. Z muru tego typu tworzy się graniastosłupy, najczęściej na podstawie trapezu, rzadziej pięciokąta, gdzie szpic wystawiony w stronę przeciwnika ma kształt wklęsły a tył jest płaski Z przodu wygląda to tak jakby mur wystawiał na przeciwnika rogi, a z tyłu miał płaską ścianę. Z takich figur tworzy się kolejne bastiony, łączone nadal grubym murem. Mury stanowią tutaj jednak jedynie obwód a wnętrza konstrukcji wypełnia się zwałami ziemi, piachu, żwiru i czego tylko się dało. Taki mur, wkopany na kilka metrów w ziemie i sterczący kolejne kilka ponad nią, ma bardzo mocną podstawę, jest trudny do wysadzenia i co najważniejsze bardzo dobrze amortyzuje trafienia artyleryjskie. Nawet mocno podziurawiony mur tego typu, nadal stoi, przez co nadal może on utrudniać przeciwnikowi dostanie się do tego co znajduje się za tymże murem. No i zapewnia przewagę wysokości, a wyposażony w odpowiednie gniazda także osłonę przed bronią małego kalibru, co znacząco ułatwia zadanie jednostkom strzeleckim walczącym z przeciwnikiem na bliskim i średnim dystansie. Ziemi do wypełniania konstrukcji dostarczały insektoidy, natomiast kamienie mroczny wydobywał z CreepySea. Za zaprawę posłużył piasek z plaż wokół miasta, odrobina innych materiałów i dosyć specyficzne, bo zrobione z żywicy spoiwo dla całości. O żywice nie było trudno, bo aby stworzyć skuteczną linie obrony potrzeba było wyciąć część CreepyForest. Mroczny wiedział jednak, że nawet jeśli miał materiały, to ogrodzenie całego miasta nie wchodziło w grę. W związku z tym ogrodził on tylko główne największe zabudowania miasta, tym samym odsłaniając miejsca takie jak CreepyForest czy Necrocronus i wszystkie lokacje jakie się na ich terenie znajdowały. Te tereny miały otrzymać inną ochronę. Mur ten nie jest wysoki i z pewnością skoncentrowany ostrzał artyleryjski porządnie go podziurawi, tworząc też otwory w samych przejściach, celem muru nie jest jednak wytrzymanie tego ostrzału, a stworzenie fizycznej bariery, która uniemożliwi żołnierzom Nexusa zalania miasta falą ciał, a przynajmniej pozwoli na spowolnienie owej fali. Na murach znajdują się liczne w pełni osłonięte gniazda strzelnicze, skąd oddawać ogień mogą zarówno zwykli strzelcy jak i obsługa ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Na bastionach znajdują się natomiast liczne mniejsze i większe działa w liczbie od jednego do pięciu w zależności od kalibru. Najmniejsze z nich to zwykłe obsługiwane przez dwie osoby moździerze, największe to haubice z prawdziwego zdarzenia, nie mają one imponującego jak na obecne standardy zasięgu, ani tym bardziej celności, mają za to sporo amunicji różnych typów, którą mogą pokryć spory obszar, zatrzymując atak przeciwnika. Korytarze Minerskie Podobnie jak sucha, wodą wypełniona tylko na wybrzeżu, fosa przed murem fortecznym, tak i te korytarze zostały wykopane przez insektoidy. Korytarze te pełnią dwie funkcje, po pierwsze mają one stanowić formę szybkiego dojścia do linii przeciwnika, będąc bezpiecznym od jego ostrzału. Insektoidy mogą z łatwością użyć owych korytarzy, aby szybko i sprawnie dostać się do sił przeciwnika. Kiedy już Nexus przytłoczy owady nawałem swych sił, korytarze można po prostu zdetonować, przywalając całe mięso armatnie i pojazdy przeciwnika zwałami ziemi. Aby jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć życie siłom Nexusa, fosa została wykopana tak, aby można było poprzez dorzucenie odrobiny ziemi na dole zrobić ją płytszą, a ponieważ samo CreepyTown jako obszar znajduje się nisko nad poziomem morza, łatwo było jest mu zrobić z fosy suchej, fosę zwodzoną. Umieszczone na bokach okopów zapory skutecznie blokują zalanie fosy wodą, jeśli jednak przeciwnik przebrnie przez nierówny, zorany zniszczonymi korytarzami minerskimi teren i finalnie dotrze do murów, można będzie go jeszcze po prostu utopić. Wyłożona od spodu kamieniem fosa została skonstruowana tak, aby była głębsza od strony pół prowadzących do HallenWest, miejsce to podobnie jak Necrocronus idealnie nadaje się do rozstawienia jednostek artyleryjskich, dlatego rozciągające się na wiele kilometrów tunele wykopane przez robaki, mogą cały ten obszar zmienić w bagno, w którym takie jednostki jak ciężkie pojazdy transportujące armaty artyleryjskie, podobnie jak olbrzymia armia po nim maszerująca, ugrzęzną i nierzadko zginą pod zdradliwym, zapadającym się gruntem. Podniesienie fosy może sprawić natomiast, że pole kilkudziesięciu metrów przed samymi murami miasta, zostanie całkowicie zalane wodą, tworząc małe, płytkie jezioro. Okopy Umarłych Necrocronus był jednym z tych miejsc, gdzie plan zatopienia nie wszędzie działał. To miejsce już miało bagnisty obszar, wokół którego znajdowała się Baszta Scarlett, ale miejsca takie jak Trupi Las lub Sklep Yena znajdowały się na wzniesieniach. Fosę nadal dało się tutaj zalać wodą, przy okazji znacznie zatapiając część obszaru, o ile wcześniej zmniejszono poziom gruntów za pomocą korytarzy minerskich. Ienstret postanowił jednak uprzykrzyć przeciwnikowi życie jeszcze bardziej. Tym razem kościstymi rękoma nieumarłych, wykopał on potężny labirynt okopów, ciągnących się po obszarze całego Necrocronusa. Nieumarli nie znali zmęczenia, nie mogli utonąć, nie musieli oddychać, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie aby zagrzebali się w ziemi i błocie w oczekiwaniu na przeciwnika, byli też dość inteligentni aby obsługiwać karabiny maszynowe, a sami nie musieli przejmować się trafieniami z regularnej broni palnej jaką takowy dysponował. Właściwie jedynym sposobem na względnie skuteczne wyeliminowanie nieumarłego z walki było rozerwanie go na strzępy. Tak powstały Okopy Umarłych, potężny obszar mający zgotować piekło przeciwnikowi. Pomijając już same okopy, Necrocronus oferuje takie atrakcje jak: ukryte stanowiska strzelnicze przeciwnika; Trupi Las gdzie nieumarli lubią dosłownie spadać na głowy przeciwników; losowo rozsiane po obszarze miny o typach uzależnionych od tego jak pewny może wydawać się obszar do przejazdu po nim pojazdami; ukryte dziury w ziemi, gdzie pozornie płaski i dla odmiany względnie równy grunt, nagle zaczyna się zapadać, gdyż belka podporowa trzymająca go w całości zostaje rozsadzona przez ładunek wybuchowy, a do tego wszystkiego nieumarli, kościane bestie, zombie ugryzieniem przenoszące dziesiątki chorób i licze, którzy zmienią dawnych towarzyszy w bezmyślne machiny chcące cie pożreć. CreepyForest Pomijając już fakt, że spora część lasu została wycięta przez co przed murem fortecznym znajduje się teraz strefa śmierci, która na dodatek może szybko zmienić się w bagno pełne korzeni i sterczących gałęzi, przez co przejście przez ten teren stanie się śmiertelnie groźną torturą, już dojście do tego obszaru może być bardzo poważnym problemem. Ponieważ las jest za duży aby strzelać zza niego w miasto z użyciem konwencjonalnej artylerii, logicznym też jest, że partyzantka kilku grup Wyzwolenia Krajowego także nie zdoła obsadzić całości tego terenu. Zamiast tego jej członkowie postanowili zmienić CreepyForest z miejsca śmiertelnie groźnego, w absurdalnie groźne. Pułapki na każdym kroku począwszy od dołów z kolcami, przez magiczne pieczęci o najróżniejszym działaniu mogące z powodzeniem stanowić odpowiednik min, prawdziwe miny, które członkowie grup mieli już ze sobą, oraz setki typów mniej i bardziej wymyślnych pułapek, których sieć rozciąga się w całym lesie. Quint także dołożył tutaj swoje trzy grosze, przez co teraz niektóre drzewa mogą samodzielnie zabić człowieka, na przykład gwałtownie wiążąc takowego swoimi korzeniami i miażdżąc nieszczęśnika. Smok rzucił też wiele zaklęć z domeny strachu o bardzo prostym działaniu, wizualizują one największe lęki maszerujących przez las żołnierzy, przez co ci tracą pewność siebie, koncentracje, a od tego już tylko jeden niewłaściwie postawiony krok od śmierci w szponach jakiejś pułapki. Zadanie lasu jest proste, zdemoralizować przeciwnika i sprawić aby bał się on tego terenu bardziej, niż jakiejkolwiek kary jaką może sprowadzić na niego oficer dowodzący. Co ciekawe jednak partyzantka Wyzwolenia przygotowała bardzo niewiele miejsc, gdzie chce podjąć czynną walkę, zamiast tego jej członkowie planują wypuszczenie do miasta hordy zmutowanych bestii, które wyłapali w trakcie swoich wędrówek po Kraju. Linia Brzegowa Port CreepyTown był tym punktem, o którego obronę Ienstret obawiał się najbardziej. Jego działa elektromagnetyczne mogły być odpowiedzią na część ostrzału napastnika, ale kaliber jaki można było przewieźć drogą morską i jego ilość budziły obawy mrocznego. Naturalnie mur forteczny stanął także tutaj, chociaż miał on nieco inny fundament, co wynikało z konieczności stawiania go pod powierzchnią wody. Same mury były także znacznie grubsze i szersze. Stawały na nich już nie zwykłe haubice, ale potężne zasobniki rakietowe kryte polem jonowym. Wynikało to ze specyfiki pola walki, piechota w dużych liczbach może być gromiona praktycznie na ślepo, okręty wojenne i każdy typ transportowców czy amfibii musi być natomiast eliminowany celnym ostrzałem, do którego rakiety były najlepsze. Gniazda strzelnicze na murach były także większe, montowano na nich działa automatyczne znacznie skuteczniejsze od zwykłego karabinu, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o przebijanie pancerza. Plaża w porcie praktycznie nie istniała, jeśli przeciwnik chciał dokonać jakiegokolwiek desantu od strony morskiej, musiał najpierw wyrwać sobie dziurę w murze, a dopiero potem wrzucać w nią kolejne fale swego wojska. Wszystko wymierzone było tutaj w morale piechocińców jakich przeciwnik masowo rzucał na pole walki w starciu z Legionem i jego siłami. W przygotowywaniu tej linii niezwykle pomocny okazał się być Renzan. Jego pancerniki rozrzuciły w pobliżu linii brzegowej tysiące min i dronów wodnych. Miny skutecznie eliminowały problem łodzi podwodnych, ze swoimi czujnikami ruchu i inteligentnym systemem rozpoznawania zagrożenia, mogły oczekiwać na przeciwnika i w zależności od typu miny uwolnić dziesiątki mniejszych ładunków wybuchowych, o różnych działaniach. Wszystkie „przylepiały” się do pancerza wrogiej jednostki, a następnie wypalały w nim dziury, mieszały w programach komputerowych machin, w ostateczności eksplodowały przy kontakcie z celem, te były jednak używane rzadko. Drony były dużo bardziej zaawansowaną technologią. Były to inteligentne maszyny, które oczekiwały na dnie wybrzeża na rozkaz do ataku. Kiedy takowy zostawał namierzony, niezależnie od tego czy znajdował się on pod, na, czy nawet kawałek nad wodą, były w stanie go dopaść, ze swymi potężnymi ładunkami plazmowymi, jakie detonowały w chwili uderzenia. Ulice miasta Wydawać by się mogło, że obrońcy miasta najbardziej skupieni są na tym, aby przeciwnik nie był w stanie wejść do miasta, jest to jednak tylko częściowo prawdą. Głównym celem jest to, aby był on jak najbardziej przemęczony, wyczerpany fizycznie i psychicznie, aby bał się zrobić kolejny krok w stronę osiągnięcia swojego celu, aby zanegował słuszność idei o jaką walczy. Dla sił takich jak Nexus straty nie miały znaczenia, tak długo jak trzymało się morale armii, tak długo Nexus mógł skutecznie walczyć. Celem do jakiego dążył Ienstret była masowa dezercja, która znając politykę Nexusa i sposób w jaki traktuje on ludzi, byłaby znacznie gorsza od strat w jakiejkolwiek bitwie i miałaby znacznie poważniejsze konsekwencje. Dlatego też Ienstret postanowił także tutaj posłużyć się podstępem i okrucieństwem. Wybrał on niby losowo, budynki miasta i przekształcił je w bunkry, nie były one zbyt wytrzymałe, ale dość aby wytrzymać bombardowanie dywanowe i ostrzał artyleryjski, który zrównałby z ziemią całą resztę ulicy. Budynki te były jednak tylko wabikami, co prawda dysponowały one zautomatyzowanymi systemami obronnymi, a takie Vanilla Unicorn oczywiście musiało dostać własne pole jonowe, ale poza tym zamtuzem budynki te miały po prostu wytrzymać więcej niż pozostałe. Chodziło o to, aby skupić uwagę przeciwnika na tych budynkach, w konkretnych miejscach. Prawdziwie wartościowe strategicznie budynki, jak chociażby te umieszczone na głównych skrzyżowaniach dróg, miały tylko nieco podniesione piwnice. Budynki te zostały zaprojektowane tak, aby przy trafieniu struktura pochłonęła energie trafienia, tym samym budynek, a konkretniej jego piętra i parter mogły się zawalić, lecz jego piwnice były nienaruszone, a teraz dodatkowo były chronione przed dalszym ostrzałem przez spore gruzowisko. W piwnicach znajdowały się natomiast stanowiska strzelnicze uzbrojone w dezintegratory, działa plazmowe, rzadziej w karabiny maszynowe i wyrzutnie rakiet. Cel był prosty, wyrżnąć przeciwnika do ostatniego. W miejscach tych budowano także generatory impulsów elektromagnetycznych, które lubiły wyłączać implanty w ciałach armii Nexusa i mieszać w systemach namierzania jakich używało Imperium. W rezultacie Imperialni byli zdani na ślepy ostrzał, bez swych usprawnień i musieli walczyć z przeciwnikiem, do którego nie mogli się nawet zbytnio zbliżyć, bo ten mógł zabić ich potężnym atakiem obszarowym, a przynajmniej potężnym kiedy twoja armia składa się w większości z cyborgów. Oprócz tego wewnętrzny pierścień dysponował także siecią płytkich tuneli, które umiejscowione były specjalnie tak, aby połączyć ze sobą kolejne piwnice w jak najmniej oczywisty sposób. W płytkich tunelach znajdowały się także wejścia do tuneli głębokich, które miały służyć za ostatnią linie obrony miasta. Głębokie Tunele Ciągnące się na wiele metrów pod ziemie, wzmacniane najróżniejszymi formami materiałów, pełne aktywowanych na życzenie pułapek, zbudowane z ciasnych, wąskich, wilgotnych, klaustrofobicznych, ciemnych korytarzy, gdzie karabin maszynowy, dezintegrator czy działo plazmowe ustawione mogło być za każdym zakrętem i tylko czekać na atak przeciwnika. Miotacze ognia i inne bronie termiczne również nie były tutaj rzadkością, no i EMP, Ienstret dawał je tam gdzie tylko mógł, mniejsze i większe bramki dezaktywujące elektronikę. Osamotnieni, przerażeni, bez wsparcia swej technologii, zdani na łaskę istot nie znających pojęcia litości, o szczególnych zamiłowaniach do sadyzmu. Leże insektoidów miało być ostatnim bastionem miasta, w nim znajdował się też teleporter, którym wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta mieli uciec, kiedy tylko ostatni bastion zacznie ulegać pod naporem ciał. Teleport miał zabrać ich do specjalnie przygotowanego na tą ewentualność, także zakopanego pod ziemią i skutecznie ukrytego przed skanerami obozu na terenie Wysp Ku*wa Wyspiarskich. Naturalnie ucieczki robali w planie nikt nie uwzględniał, miały one walczyć do ostatniego, a wraz ze śmiercią robali, ma nastąpić detonacja ukrytego pod leżem królowej ładunku, który najpierw wyśle potężny impuls elektromagnetyczny po całym mieście i wiele kilometrów od niego, a następnie zawali wszystkie głębokie i płytkie piwnice, najpewniej wywołując trzęsienie ziemi, zalewając znaczną część ruin i grzebiąc pod sobą niezliczone zastępy żołnierzy. Podsumowanie Stworzone umocnienia, armia, cały ten plan, nic z tego nie zakłada pokonania armii Nexusa, wręcz przeciwnie, plan przyjmuje za pewnik, że miasto przegra tą walkę. Planem jest zmusić Nexus do zaangażowania w walkę jak największej ilości wojska, sprawić aby samo wspomnienie o mieście było dla walczących o nie wojsk największym koszmarem. Ienstret nie liczył na to, że zaangażuje w walkę nawet promil sił Nexusa, ale nie taki był cel. Celem było zatrucie umysłów przeciwnika, zmuszenie ich do przemyśleń i refleksji i sprawienie iż uznają, że zdobycz nie była warta strat. Kategoria:Nexus Szaleństwa